


Legend of the Perineum Lord

by verificationprocess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Girl Penis, HIV/AIDS, Large Cock, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verificationprocess/pseuds/verificationprocess
Summary: Koksa Curr sets off to find the Perineum Lord to avenge his village.





	Legend of the Perineum Lord

**Author's Note:**

> There are many stories of history, long forgotten. Many tales lie untold in the unforgiving march of history. In the wake of humanity’s iron grip on manufactured history, not many journeys stand the test of time. 
> 
> Did you know that history has gaps? The collapse of the Bronze Age, the Dark Ages, the Void Century. History always has a tale to tell, and yet another one has surfaced.
> 
> In 1969 archeologists discovered a hieroglyphic tablet with markings resembling ruic text. Carbon dating suggests this tablet to be from 420 B.C. The location is still not released. However, it told a story. A story so powerful that it shook all historians once translated. This is the story.

There once existed a prosperous village off the coast of the Mediterranian. They were by no means as established as their neighbourly empires, but did enjoy success as a blacksmithing village. They were famous for their high quality bells. They made the best bells in the world. Also because they were located on the very tip of the penisula they were on, they came to be known as Bell End. 

In this particular village, one night, the best bell crafter’s wife bore his first son. The proud father was called Nick Curr, and his wife Motherfa Curr. The son’s name was Koksa Curr. 

Koksa grew up to be a fine young lad. He was big and strong, and always came in first place in the village’s annual child prostitution event. He was indeed talented in the art of controlling his member. 

However, one day, the village received a strange visitor. He identified himself as Hector Immunodeficiency Vader. For short, he told them they could call him HIV. That night, disaster struck the village. Panic ensued the next morning as everyone woke up with AIDS symptoms. The mysterious man disappeared without a trace.

The only one who did not show any symptoms was Koksa. He would later go on to wonder often why he was spared. 

As a healthy 21 year old, he vowed this to his village.

“I will return with the cure. I promise.”

And thus our lone hero sets off to find the cure.

He had heard of a legendary figure residing upon the top of the Alps. Thus, he began climbing.

When he reached the top, he found the most dazzlingly beautiful temple he had ever seen.

Two perfectly round spheres lay on either side of a central gigantic tower. The tower had a fountain at the very top, and it was no ordinary fountain. This fountain gushed out milk and honey instead of water.

Gulping, Koksa entered. 

“O! O Great Perineum Lord! I have come before thy great presence today to beseech upon thee a request!”

Koksa screamed with all his might. He also started masturbating.

“Oh thee yee. I have heard your cries. Now tell me, what are thy cockly desires?” The Perineum Lord graced Koksa with his presence, after descending from the tip of his temple. He resembled a large, well built man, and was naked except for a flowing white shawl. The only thing setting him apart from a human was the fact that he was floating, and where his head should have been, there was only a perineum. The Perineum Lord had no head, only a Perineum, atop his shoulders.

As a sign of courtesy, The Perineum Lord also started masturbating. 

Koksa recounted his story. As he talked, the Perineum Lord nodded. 

“You have encountered the ST Demon. He goes by many names.” The Perineum Lord said. “Just like me, he is one of the Five Great Deities.” 

“You will have to defeat him to get your revenge and cure your village. However, that will not be easy.” The Perineum Lord perined.

Koksa nodded. “What do I have to do?” 

“I will grant you a portion of my Cockly Powers. With that, you shall be able to banish the ST Demon from the face of this world.”

“However!”

“You must first prove your worth! I do not lend my Cockly Powers to just anyone.”

Koksa gritted his teeth. He was ready for anything. His cock trembled with excitement. 

“Go to the Wise Sage of the West and bring me 7 of his finest virgin bitches. Only then will you pass my test.” 

And so Koksa headed west.

The Wise Sage of the West lived atop the mountains as a hermit. To enter his temple, one would have to go through multiple layers deep inside the mountain. 

Before entering, Koksa was stopped by an elderly man. 

“Boy, I like the look of your cock. Take this with you.” He passed Koksa a pink dildo. It was sticky. 

Koksa thanked the man and proceeded inside. 

First was the chamber of Erotic Electrostimulation. The floors, walls, and ceilings were all covered in electricity. However, Koksa’s magnificent dick could handle it. He lay horizontally flat, lifted himself off the ground with his cock, and started hopping through the room on his cock. Because his cock was so hardened, he resisted all the electricity.

Next was the Lake of Lingerie. Flying underwear came out of nowhere to attack him. However, he had trained his cock to shoot out ejaculations precisely, and sniped down each and every single one. 

Last was the Impenetrable Lock. It was a five foot tall iron lock, separating him from the Sage’s chambers. However, he had extremely fine motor control over his dick. He stuck it in, and picked the lock with his cock in no time at all. 

“It's been awhile since I had a guest.” The Wise Sage of the West said. “I see you have brought me my favourite pink dildos as an offering. Please put it down.”

“I shall hear your requests.”

Koksa explained his situation, and asked for Seven virgin bitches.

“That is a mighty heavy request. I am afraid-”

However, before he could finish, Koksa started doing what he did best.

His namesake; Cocksucking.

“Ok fine I shall grant you seven virgin bitches.”

So Koksa returned with Seven fire virgin bitches in tow, and went to the Perineum Lord.

“Very well, you have passed my test. I shall now grant thee the Cockly Power of the Perineum Lord!”

Koksa felt power surge through his veins. He knew it was time to defeat the creature that destroyed his village.


End file.
